hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 Maru kaite Chikyū, lit "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth") is the ending theme for Hetalia: Axis Powers and the first ending theme for Hetalia: World Series, as well as the first ending theme overall for the anime series Hetalia. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy. Lyrics Kanji= ねえねえ PAPA ワインをちょうだい ねえねえ MAMA ねえねえ MAMA 昔に食べたボロネーゼの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕　ヘタリア まるかいて地球 ジッとみて地球 ひょっとして地球 僕　ヘタリア アア　ひとふでで 見える　素晴らしい世界 長靴で乾杯だ ヘタリア 「あ～おなかすいた　俺、パスタを食べたいなあ～」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕　ヘタリア まるかいて地球 ハッとして地球 ふんぞりかえって地球 僕　ヘタリア アア　ひとゆでで 泣ける　幸せのレシピ 「麺はアルデンテだ」 夢のチャック全開だ ヘタリア ヘイヘイ FRATELLO パスタを頂戴 ついでに　SORELLA　ゆでといて下さい オイオイ　NONNO　平和がええわ～ ハイハイ　BAMBINO 「ボクのためでしゅか？」 ぐいぐい　PAPA　ワインも頂戴 ねえねえ MAMA ねえねえ MAMA 昔に食べたボロネ－ぜの あの味が忘れられないんだ ヘタリア ヘタリア ヘタレ ヘタリア まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 僕　ヘタリア アア　ひとふでで 見える　素晴らしい世界 長靴で乾杯だ ヘタリア アア　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ 長ぐつで探検だ ヘタリア |-| Romaji= Nee nee PAPA WAIN wo choudai Nee nee MAMA nee nee MAMA Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia! ("Ah~ Onaka suita. Ore... PASUTA wo tabetai na~!") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Boku Hetalia Aa hitoyude de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI ("Men wa arudente.") Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da Hetalia! HEIHEI FRATELLO pasuta wo choudai Tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai OIOI NONNO hewa ga ee wa HAIHAI BAMBINO (Boku no tama deshuka?) Guigui PAPA WAIN mo choudai Nee nee MAMA nee nee MAMA Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da! Hetalia! Hetalia! Hetare Hetalia! Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Boku Hetalia! Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Nagagutsu de kanpai da Hetalia! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI Nagagutsu de kantan da Hetalia! |-| English= Hey hey Papa, give me wine! Hey hey Mamma, hey hey Mamma! I can't get the taste of that Bolognese We ate long ago out of my head! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! Look at it, that’s Earth! Or could it be the Earth? I'm Hetalia! Ah! You can see the Magnificent world with just one stroke Toast with a big boot! Hetalia! ("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!") Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! Suddenly, there’s the Earth! Lie on your back, there's the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Ah, with just some boiling, A recipe that will make you cry with joy ("The noodles are al dente.") The zipper of dreams is fully opened! Hetalia! Hey, hey, fratello,Brother give me pasta! While you're at it, sorella,Sister please boil it! Oi, oi, nonno,Grandfather I am at peace. Yes, yes, bambinoBaby (is that for me?) Hey, hey Papa, give me wine Hey, hey, Mamma, hey, hey, Mamma! I can't get the taste of that bolognese We ate long ago out of my head! Hetalia! Hetalia! Useless Hetalia! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! Draw a circle, that’s the Earth! I'm Hetalia! Ah! You can see the Fabulous world with just one stroke Toast with a big boot! Hetalia! Ah, throughout the world, Sleeps the recipe of happiness With our boots, let's go explore! Hetalia! |-| Italian= Ehi ehi papà, dammi il vino! Ehi ehi mamma, ehi ehi mamma! Non posso dimenticare il sapore, Della Bolognese che ho mangiato tempo fa! Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Sono Hetalia! Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Sono Hetalia! Ah, con un solo colpo di pennelo, Un meraviglioso mondo può essere visto Brindiamo con i nostri stivali! Hetalia! (“Ah, ho fame. Voglio mangiare la pasta!”) Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Sono Hetalia! Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo All’improvviso, ecco la Terra! Sdraiati sulla schiena, ecco la Terra! Sono Hetalia! Ah, soltanto con un po' di bollitura Una ricetta ti farà piangere di gioia (“Gli spaghetti sono al dente.”) La cerniera dei sogni è completamente aperta! Hetalia! Ehi ehi, fratello, dammi la pasta! Già che ci sei, sorella, per favore falla bollire! Oi oi nonno, la pace è grandiosa Sì sì bambino (quello è per me?) Ecco ecco, papà, dammi il vino Ehi ehi mamma, ehi ehi mamma! Non posso dimenticarne il sapore, Della bolognese che ho mangiato tempo fa! Hetalia Hetalia Inutile Hetalia! Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Fai un cerchio ecco il mondo Sono Hetalia! Ah, con un solo tratto di pittura, Un meraviglioso mondo può essere visto Facciamo un brindisi con i nostri stivali! Hetalia! Ah, in tutto il mondo Dorme il recipiente della felicità Esploriamola con i nostri stivali! Hetalia! Album This song was released on March 25, 2009, on the album Marukaite Chikyuu, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Italy's Song To Germany. This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Alternate Versions Alternative versions of the song were included on CDs with the limited-edition releases of the Hetalia DVDs. The limited edition of Volume 1 contained an extended "Piccolina" techno remix of the song, as well as a cover version sung by Germany. Another extended "Non-Stop" version has been made with all the characters (except Spain and Sealand) as a medley. The later DVD releases would follow suit, with covers of Marukaite Chikyuu sung by the other characters: *Germany (Volume 1 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for episodes 27, 32, and 38. *Japan (Volume 2 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for episodes 30, 34, and 36. *England (Volume 2 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for episode 46. *France (Volume 3 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for episodes 47 and 59. *America (Volume 3 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for episodes 49 and 51. *Russia (Volume 4 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for Episodes 42 and 43 *China (Volume 4 limited edition): This version was used as the ending theme for Episode 58. *Chibitalia (Volume 5 limited edition) *Holy Roman Empire (Volume 5 limited edition) *Switzerland (Volume 6 limited edition) *Liechtenstein (Volume 6 limited edition) *Poland (Volume 7 limited edition) *Lithuania (Volume 7 limited edition) *Austria (Volume 8 limited edition) *Prussia (Volume 8 limited edition) *Spain (Hetalia Fan Disc) *Sealand (Volume 8 Extra Disc) Trivia *In total, there are 17 Hetalian countries that have their own official version of Marukaite Chikyuu. *Some individuals that are in the Anime community, in the Hetalia fans' community, and/or are outside of these communities/groups, consider Marukaite Chikyuu to be Anime's national anthem, or at least the (national) anthem of Hetalia fans. *It has become somewhat of a popular fandom meme to cover the song in one's own language, and upload the cover as a video to YouTube. Compilation fanvideos have been made of the various covers, and have also been posted to Nico Nico Douga (to mixed reactions). The Finnish cover of the song became infamous when it was used in a cosplay "stage battle" skit between a Germany cosplayer and one of Pyramid Head, with several Hetalia cosplayers surrounding Pyramid Head and singing him into submission with it. *In the ending sequence featuring the song, it was originally planned for all of the Allies and Axis to "toast to the boot", but the sequence became reworked to be more Axis-centric at the end. *Interestingly enough, in Italy's version of the song, he refers himself as 'Hetalia.' *Romano does not have a version of his own of this song; however, in his brother's version, he has a tiny line. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Marukaite Chikyuu